Untitled
by cutebutboring
Summary: Based loosly on Memory Keeper's Daughter. The ending is very different and very tragic. Intersting story, please read and review. Would love to know your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In order for Dana to be 20 and a resident it would mean she graduated hight school at the age of 11.

It was a cold winter night in late 2000. The RWHC was empty. It was only Nick (29) and Dana (20). A newlywed couple. He was an attending in the ER, she was a resident in the RWHC. She was 7 months pregnant with this first child (she had no baby bump). They were at the front desk. Dana was catching up on her charts, Nick was there to keep her company. He was playing solitaire on the computer. The room was dimly lit and it was very quiet. A man walked in through the door. Both Nick and Dana turned to see who it was.

"Can we help you, sir?" Nick asked.

"Shut the fuck up." he pulled a gun from his pocket pointing to them. They both numbly sat there. "Get up!" he commanded looking at Dana. She looked at Nick as she raised from her seat. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She resisted. He threw her against a wall. She groaned as she felt the pain radiate through out her body. He begun kissing her neck.

"Nick, the baby." she finally said. At first he didn't understand what she said and the second he realized he jump out of the chair to help her.

"Don't come any closer and I'll hurt her more." he threaten. Nick stopped, standing at one point watching a man rape his pregnant wife knowing he can't do anything.

"The baby, Nick." she repeated as she cried. "The baby." He couldn't stand there any longer. He pushed the guy aside and put his hand on her flat abdomen. He could feel motion. Then he realized that her water had broken.

"You're in labor, Dana. Let's get you into a room and figure out what to do." he carried her into an exam room and put her on the table.

"I'm on only one on call from OB today." she informed.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." he did a quick exam. "You're at 10 centimeters, Dana. We have to deliver this baby. ASAP. The baby is not tolerating labor."

"I'm scared, Nick." she admitted. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"There's nothing to be scared about. We're gonna have a baby. Everything is gonna be fine."

"But it's too early."

"Dana, stop thinking. On the next contraction you need to push. Ready?"

"No." she answered. "But it doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. Push." he commanded. She begun pushing and quickly gave up.

"I can't do this." she said.

"Yes, you can, Dana. You can. Stop worrying. Just push."

The man stood at the door. "What the hell is going on?" he asked

"Call a nurse. Go to the ER and just get any nurse." Nick answered. A few minutes later a nurse walked into the RWHC. The random guy had disappeared. "Can you please give me that towel right there?" he asked. The nurse looked around a grabbed a towel taking it to Nick. "One last push, babe. It's almost over."

Finally the baby was born. They had a girl. Nick wrapped the baby with the towel. "It's a girl, Dana." he smiled. He took the baby to her. She smiled, he kissed her. The nurse took the baby to clean her up. Dana groaned.

"Nick." she said with a sound of desperation.

"It's just the placenta, Dana. Calm down." he sat back on the stool. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "You need to push again. Just for a few second babe." he reassured her. She was tired and weak. Her body couldn't handle the pain. Her eyes shut and she was unconscious. Luckily the second baby was out. However, Nick knew something was wrong. The second baby, was smaller and she wasn't breathing. The nurse took her. Nick went along with them.

"Congratulation, Dr. Biancavilla."

"The second baby isn't breathing." Nick answered. The nurse begun cleaning the baby. She begun crying.

"She's is now."

"No, no. I need a favor. You have to take her to the orphanage. On Amesbury and Maple. It's a 45 minute drive but please. Tell them her name is Jessica."

"You're giving you're children up for adoption?"

"No, just the her. She's gone too long with out oxygen. Chances are her brain has been damaged."

"So?"

"Don't ask question, please. Just do it." he took cash out of his pocket and gave it to the nurse. "No one can find out that she had a second baby. Not even her. Take the baby right now." he said in a panic. She took the baby and left. Nick sighed and picked up his daughter. He walked back into the room Dana was in. He put his one hand on the bed and leaned in to kiss her. The baby was in his other arms. The second his lips touched her, her eyes opened"

"Where's the baby?" she asked. Then she noticed he baby in her husband's arms. He carefully handed the baby to her.

"I named her Alexa." he told her. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I love that name." she answered. "She's so tiny."

"Less than 4 pounds. I have to take her to the PICU. And I have to call the maternity ward to come get you."

"No, don't please. I have to go home today. I have a lot of work. This week or all weeks. I don't have time to stay here."

"Dana, you need ..."

"I'm fine. I'm here all day anyway. I promise I'll go see my OB tomorrow."

"Ok, I have to take the baby. You wanna go back to sleep?" he took the baby from her. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna get dresses so we can go." she sat up.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he helped her off the exam table.

"Yes, Nick. I'm fine. Take her. Can you just make sure that someone cleans this room before anyone finds out what happen?" Nick nodded and left. The next day: They both came to work late. They walked in through the entrance of the RWHC. There were quite a few patients in the waiting area. Lana was at the front desk talking to Lu.

"Well look who it is. Glad you decided to show up to work." Lu said sarcastically. "You guys look tired." she noticed

"We've been up all night." Nick answered

"Doing what?" Lana asked raising her eyebrows.

"The opposite of what you're thinking." Dana said.

"Well, you have a patient in Exam 2. And the ER is looking for you." Lana informed. She handed Dana a chart. She went into her office and took her jacket off and put her lab coat on. She walked back out.

"Dana." Lana called for her. She walked back to the front desk. "I forgot to tell, PICU has been calling for you and Nick all morning."

"I know. I have to go up there. Can you please find someone else to see this patient? Unless she can wait a little longer."

"I'll take her." Peter offered.

"Thanks." she said as she ran toward the elevator. The sound of her high heels grew distant.

"Something seams different about her." Peter thought.

"I know. I've been trying to figure out what it is." Lana answered. Meanwhile, Dana entered the PICU. She approached the front desk.

"Hi, Dr. Stowe. Are you here for your daughter?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. You guys have been calling me all morning. What's going on? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You can actually take her home."

"Right now?" Dana asked. "Can't she stay here until I leave work tonight?"

"No, we need as much space as we can get. I'm sorry, Dr. Stowe."

"It's fine. Where is she?"

"Inside. You can go in and get her."

A few minutes later Dana returned to the RWHC with the baby wrapped tightly in a blanket in her arms. She past Lana desk to get to her office.

"Dana..." Lana called. She turned around.

"Lana?" she said calmly. Lana got up from her desk and went to closer to see the baby.

"What this?" she asked

"It's a baby." she answered.

"I know it's a baby. Why do you have it?"

"Her." Dana corrected

"Okay, her. Why do you have her?"

"She's mine." she answered

"What do you mean she's yours?" Lu who was passing by asked. "You adopted a kid?"

"No."

"So how did you manage to get pregnant and have a child in the matter of less than 24 hours." she walked into her office. Lu and Lana followed her. Unable to take their eyes off the baby in Dana's arm. "Well?" Lu continued

"Well what?"

"How did you get her?"

"I had sex with my husband." she answered honestly.

"Dana... come on be serious."

"I had her last night. I was almost 8 months pregnant."

"You were?" they both said as once. "Let me get this straight. You came to work yesterday morning. You had a baby last night and here you are at work this morning." Lana added.

"What did you name her?" Lu asked

"Alexa." Dana answered. "Will you guys do me a favor and find one of those crib things, please? I need to put her down and get to my patients"

"There is one in the supply room. I'll get it." Lana offered and left. Lu just stood there.

"I should get back to my patients." she finally said. "Congratulations." she said as she walked out the door. Lana brought the basinet for the baby. Dana carefully put her in and sighed, placing her handed on her hips. The baby quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later: Nick was on his break. He came to check on his daughter in the RWHC.

"Hey." he greeted Lana who was sitting at her desk.

"Congratulations, Nick." she responded.

"On what?" he asked as he thought for a second. "On the baby. Thanks."

"She's in Dana's office. She should be sleeping,"

"Where's Dana?"

"In surgery." Lana answered. Nick opened the door to Dana's office.

"K, thanks." he opened the office door. He heard the baby crying and went over to pick her up. Cradling her in his arms. He rocked back and forth in his arms but she wouldn't stop crying.. "What's wrong, baby? Didn't your mother feed you?" he asked. He picked up the phone on the desk and dialed the OR. The secretary answered the phone.

"OR. Can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Biancavilla. I need to talk to Dr. Stowe." he asked

"Hold on one second." she transferred the call. The phone in the OR rang. A nurse quickly answered it.

"Dr. Stowe, it's your husband. Says it's important." Dana turned around and took the gloves off. She threw them in the trash and pulled the mask she was wearing off. She took the phone from the nurse.

"Babe?"

"Have you fed the baby, Dana?"

"Shit, no I forgot to. Damn."

"Have you changed her?"

"No, I haven't. She was sleeping when I came to scrub in. Can you please do it for me?"

"What would you do if we had twins, Dana?"

"I don't know. But thank God we didn't. Right?" she thought. Nick hung up...

Please Review. It only takes like a minute.  
I need at lease 2 reviews to post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

four months later: Dana was in bed. Nick was in the office doing something on the computer. It was late at night. He looked at the time on his cell phone. Then he turned off the computer and got up. He navigated through the dark house to get to the bedroom. Once he got their he took his pants off, followed by his shirt and got into bed.

"Where were you?" he heard his wife's distinct voice ask.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"You thought wrong." she turned over to face him. "You're cheating on me aren't you?" she asked with an unstable voice.

"Where the hell did you find that theory?"

"You're late, every night. We don't talk anymore and we haven't had sex since before Alexa was born."

"What?!" Nick laughed "We had sex last week."

"I don't know who you had sex with last week but it sure as hell wasn't with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my sex life better than anyone in this room."

"What are you trying to say? You want me to have sex with you? Come on let's go." he got closer to kissed her. She turned over and wiped a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Dana come on. I can't sleep knowing you mad at me. Talk to me." he put his hand on her bare shoulder. Hoping she would say something. He knew he was hurting her, he knew that the secret he was keeping from her was taking a toll on their marriage. "I love you, Dana. I'm not cheating on you." he reassured. She didn't answer. He gave up and they both fell asleep.

As time went on things between them continued to get worse. Nick was hiding the truth from his wife. He loved her, and he knew that if he was to tell her she would get hurt. He also knew that this crucial secret was effecting his behavior around her and he knew that she noticed that. He didn't know how to confront her so he didn't. The silence between them grew as did the distance.

2004: At his point Alexa was 4. Dana was 24 and Nick was 33. Dana had finished her residency and she became an attending and a parter in the RWHC. She was promoted to the head of woman's medicine. Nick got promoted to the Chief of the ER and Trauma. They were both at the top of their game. They bought a mansion with 12 bathrooms and 10 bedrooms. Heated pool with waterfall, Tennis court, basketball court, home gym, complete home theater and a library/office. They bought two new cars. Dana got a Mercedes Benz SL. Nick got a convertible Aston Martin. Given that both cars were 2 seaters they needed something more family ordinated, and what's better than a Maserati. Financially they were set.

"Come on, Lexa. I'm gonna be late." Nick said, standing across from the counter waiting for Alexa to finish eating her cereal.

"I don't want to go to Day Care today, Daddy."

"Well, you don't have that choice." Nick put her bowl in the sink. He helped Alexa put her jacket on and grabbed the car keys.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" she asked at she sat in her booster seat.

"She's at work. You'll see her in a couple minutes, okay?" he answered as he buckled her in. He went to the other side and sat in the drivers seat. Putting the key in the ignition. He drove off in a rush. In a couple minutes he reached the hospital. Quickly taking her out of the car and running toward the entrance to the RWHC. Alexa saw Dana the second she walked in and ran toward her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

"Will you take her to Day Care? I have a meeting that I can't be late to."

"I have a patient waiting for me in the ER, Nick. And the place is a couple feet from the ER." she answered.

"It'll take 10 minutes, Dana. You're patient can wait, this meeting can't" he replied and took the cup of coffee from her hand. He took as sip as he walked toward the elevator. "This is way too sweet, Dana. You should use less sugar." The elevator doors opened and he went in.

Alexa took Dana's hand and tugged it. "Let's go, Mommy." she said as she pulled Dana to the hall. She ran down the hall toward the Day Care when she tripped on her shoes lace. Falling on face. Dana ran a couple feet to catch up with her. She helped Alexa up and tried tie her shoes.

"Stop it." Alexa yelled and pulled her foot away. She tried to continue running, Dana took her arm and pulled her back. "Stop it." she yelled and begun crying. Dana sighed and pulled her aside, Alexa just continued crying.

"Lexa, stop screaming." she said calmly. "You're fine, okay? Nothing happened. You're gonna be late and I have to get back to work. You need to stop crying." she wiped away her daughter's tears. But she won't stop crying.

"I don't want to go." she heaved.

"Honey, come on. I don't have time for this. During my lunch break I'll take you out to eat. I promise. But right now I have to get to work." at that second Nick came walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" he asked as he picked Alexa up. "Why's she crying?"

"I don't know. I don't understand her."

"Of course you don't understand her. You spend most of your time at work. When was the last time you actually did something with her?"

"Since when do I have to justify my parenting skills with you?" she answered. Nick opened the door to the Day Care and Alexa ran in. They turned around to go back to the ER.

"Since you stopped giving a damn about your family."

"I stopped giving a damn?! Are you kidding me? We haven't had a normal conversation since we had a kid." she reminded him.

"I don't think anyone else needs to hear this discussion. Let's go to your office."

"I have a patient that I need to see in the ER."

"I took care of her." he replied. He held her office door open. They walked in. "I'm serious, Dana. You wanna talk, let's talk. Like adults."

"What do you want me to say? I really don't know what happen to us? We were so in love..."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that I feel like we've grown apart. I was 19 when we got married, Nick. I was literally a kid. I've changed as a person since we got married and honestly I don't think you know the person that I've become. And honestly I don't know who you've become."

"That's insane. I know you better than you know yourself."

"No, you don't. I'm not the same person I was 5 years ago, Nick. Everything has changed since we had Lexie. Everything about me has changed, I've gotten more mature and more patient. I've started thinking in a different way. And you, you completely changed. You stopped talking to me, we stopped spending time together, you became predictable and ass numbingly. It's like you're hiding something from me and you're afraid that if we spend a little time together I'd figure it out."

"You're being ridiculous, Dana."

"Am I?" she looked into his eyes, "Or is it just ridiculous because you know it's true?"

"I didn't know you were unhappy."

"Maybe if you paid attention you would have."

"It's not like you haven't changed." he brought up. "You're not exactly the same person you were. You, you..."

"I want, Nick. I'm not as innocent and naive as I used to be. I'm not the same romantic, I'm not satisfied with just the thought that my husband loves me. I need to him to show me. I have changed, I opened my eyes and now I see the world as it really is."

"Well you're looking in the wrong direction because nothing you're seeing is the truth."

"In that case point me to the right direction."

"Why do you think I don't love you? You do you always think I'm cheating?"

"Because you don't show me that you love me. You don't even say it anymore."

"I love you. There I said. Do you feel better?"

"I don't want to continue this conversation, just leave." They looked into one another's eyes for a few seconds. Without another word Nick left. That entire day they avoided any contact with one another. That night Dana and Alexa got home before Nick. She gave Alexa a bath and put her to sleep. But, she stayed up waiting for Nick to get home. Finally around midnight he came home. She woke up from the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Nick?" she asked in a groggy voice as she sat up.

"Yeah, why are you sleeping down here?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Again? I don't want to talk about it, Dana."

"I'm really sorry for accusing you of cheating, and all that. I just want things to go to the way they were."

"I just need you to understand that Ido love you and I don't mean to hurt you. I just want you to be happy." he replied. She leaned in to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she asked as he was kissing her neck. He picked her up and took her upstairs, lying her on the bed. They continued kissing. Dana pulled away slightly. "I wanna have another baby, Nick." she admitted. Nick pushed her aside.

"What?" he asked unable to believe what she said. "I think we shouldn't. Not now at least."

"Why not? It's not like we can't afford it. Alexa is four..." he interrupted her sentence

"Yeah, Dana she's only 4. And you're only 23..."

"24." she corrected.

"Whatever. We still have time. We don't have to rush."

"We're not rushing. What's wrong with you, Nick? What are you hiding from me? Why don't you want to have another baby with me? What the hell is going on?"

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing is going on." he tried to reassure her.

"Did you get a vasectomy without telling me?"

"No, I didn't. I just think that we should focus on the kid we already have and when this one is a little older we'll have another one. Wait can't we wait another 5, 6...10 years."

"I don't want Alexa to be an only child."

"She's not an only child, Dana."

"What?" she asked, confused about what Nick said.

"What?" he replied and thought about how to fix that statement.

"You said she's not an only child."

"I meant to say she won't be an only child." he corrected himself. She raised her brows and looked into his eyes. "So are we gonna have sex or should I tell this bad boy to calm down?"

"You can tell that bad boy that he's gonna be out of business for a while." she pulled the covers over her body.

"Can you make up your mind, Dana? You're either mad at me or you're not."

"I'm confused, Nick. I really, seriously don't understand exactly what's going on with us."

"What do you wanna do? You wanna get counseling or something?"

"No, I don't want to get counseling. It's took late to get counseling, Nick."

"What?!"

"It's too late. I think it's over between us. I can't continue in this marriage. I feel like a prisoner."

"Dana, you can't do this. You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up. I just think we should move on. If I can't satisfy you then you deserve to be with someone who can." she sat up to look at him.

"You're reading way into this. I think we're doing fine. I don't need anyone else to satisfy me, I just need you to try to understand what I'm going through and give me one last chance."

"I've given you three, four, maybe five last chances."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore and that you've given up any hopes you had of this marriage working out? You just want to forget almost 5 years of marriage and two... one child."

"Why do you keep saying we have two kids, Nick?" she asked in frustration

"I'm confused, I don't know. I'm talking out of my ass."

"There is so much to think about. So much to consider."

"I think you're just a little too emotional to make a decision that can alter the rest of our life. I'm gonna go sleep in the guest house." he got out of bed and took his pillow. He walked toward the door and looked back at her noticing that the ring finger on her left hand was bare. She moved it toward her cheek to wipe away a tear. "I love you, Dana." he reassured as he walked out the door and down he stairs. The next morning Alexa was sitting on a chair at the bar, Dana was tying her hair. Nick opened the sliding door overlooking the pool and walked in his boxer and a wrinkled white t-shirt with ruffled hair.

"Morning, sweetheart." he said as he kissed his daughter's forehead. He looked into Dana's eyes but she didn't make any eye contact. "Can I talk to you, Dana?" he asked she didn't answer. He stood there for a few seconds.

"I'm running late, Nick. I can't talk right now." She grabbed her car keys and her purse and left. That was the end of it. After that they never spoke of having more children. They ever brought anything up. Their marriage became quiet, they never spoke of their feelings or their thoughts to one another.

2008- Current time.

The foundation of the marriage became more rocky by the day. Thus they decided to separate (not divorce). Nick (37 at this point) moved out of the house and bought a lakefront condo. Alexa stayed with Dana (28 at this point). Every morning Nick came and took her to school. He pick her up and take her out to eat and spend time with her then he'd drop her off. Everyone at work noticed something was going on. For one, they won't make out in public. They wouldn't call each other for no reason. Everything was professional. They only spoke if it was related to a patient.

It was about 6pm. The clinic was on the verge of closing. Lana had left early. Lu was on the phone with the pharmacy. Dana was standing in front of Lana's desk looking for a file. A man in a suit walked up to the desk.

"I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?" he asked Lu.

"Who ya lookin' for?" Lu asked as she hung up the phone.

"Dana Biancavilla..."

"I'll get her." she turned around "Dana."

"Have you seen the key to this filing cabinet?" Dana asked as she turned around pulling on the drawer.

"Ya. I'll get the file. Someone's here to see you." she answered and got up to get the key. Dana came to the desk.

"Ms. Biancavilla, I need you to sign these papers." he handed her the a pack of paper. She flipped through them.

"What is it for?" she asked

"The night you gave birth Ms. Gina Dugen was the nurse. You had twins, but you're husband hid that from you. He gave one of your daughters, Jessica to her so she's take her to an adoption agency. She didn't do that, she raised Jessica. Now she's died. In her will she asked that Jessica be returned to her biological mother and that we inform you of the story."

"Excuse me?" Lu asked with a confused expression as she walked toward Dana.

"What?" Dana asked with the same look of confusion on her face. "Where is she?"

The man stepped aside revealling a little girl identical to Alexa.

To Be Continued...  
I need 2 reviews before before I post another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana blankly looked at the girl who was just standing there in a red shirt and jeans. The man walked away and she just stood there. Lu looked at Dana.

"You wanna do something? Talk to her, ask her something, tell her something... Do something." Lu pointed out.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jessica said in a quiet tone.

"It's right there, hun." Lu pointed out and Jessica ran toward it. "Well..."

"I, I... um..."

"Show some affection toward the child, you're her mother. Her caretaker just died. I know this is shocking for you, but imagine how she feels."

"How could that son of a bitch lie to me? He's been lying for 8 years!"

"How could you not remember having a second child? I mean it's not one of those things that you can ignore. It's a human being coming out of a tiny hole."

"I know... I just don't remember. I lost consciousness literally the second after Alexa was born. So I assume she was born second."

"Are you gonna go yell at Nick?"

"What do you think? Of course I'm gonna go yell at him. Wouldn't you?"

"You're life is so funny. You can't imagine how hard I'm working to contain myself. First you have this picture perfect husband and then you create this ideal family. You bought a mansion, awesome cars then all of a sudden you separate from your husband. If you spend like more than 5 minutes with the guy one of you starts yelling. Now you find out that for 8 years he's hidden the fact that you have another child out there."

"Thank you for the recap butI don't find that funny."

"I find it hilarious." she smiled. The room grew silent for a second that gave them the opportunity to hear the sobbing coming from the bathroom. "Go check on her."

Dana raised her eye brows and walked to the bathroom. She put her hand on the door knob surprised to find it unlocked. She opened the door and saw Jessica sitting on the floor in a corner of the bathroom, crying. "What's wrong, sweetie? Is everything okay?" she asked as she bent down a little. Jessica just shook her head. "Come on, get up." she took Jessica's hand and helped her up. She took her back to her office. Jessica sat on the small couch and Dana pulled a chair to sit in front of her. Jessica wiped a tear from her cheek with her hand still heaving. "Everything is gonna be fine, honey. I can only imagine how hard this is for you, it's okay to cry. But I want you to know that if there is anything that's bothering you, you can tell me."

"What are you gonna do with me?" She asked curiously

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna put me up for adoption or give me away..?"

"Neither." Dana answered "We're gonna go home right now. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping you can buy whatever you want. Everything will be fine."

"But why?"

"Because I'm your mother, you're my daughter. Even though I didn't know about you it doesn't mean I don't love you." she stood up. "Come on, let's go."

They got home 20 minutes later. Alexa was still with Nick, he still had to drop her off. Jessica sat in front of the TV while Dana was in the office looking through her files. The front door opened and Alexa ran in followed by Nick. Dana walked out of the office and saw them by the door.

"Hi, Mommy." Alexa said as she walked up the stairs with her backpack.

"I lost me key. So I'm gonna hang out here until the locksmith guy calls me." He walked into the living room. That's when he saw Jessica sitting on the couch. "Dana!" he yelled and turned around. She was standing right in back of him.

"Guess what I found out today." she said sarcastically.

"I can explain." he went to the bar. And opened a bottle. "You want a martini?" he asked

"Glass of wine." she answered. He popped the cork and poured a glass. She took a sip while he made himself a martini. Finally he poured it in a glass. "Start explaining."

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what?!"

"You were 20 years old, Dana. We weren't even ready for one child. It was a complete accident. We couldn't afford it, we weren't ready for it. We didn't know we were having twins. And that night was scary for me."

"Why?!"

"We were this perfect newlywed couple. My wife was being raped in front of my eyes. You're water broke too early. Then Alexa was born. She was perfect. She was a little small but she was healthy. After that when you had another contraction I thought it was just the placenta but it wasn't. I saw the head crowning and I trying to stay calm. After her head was out you passed out. The baby was so small she kinda came out with a gentle pull. She was tiny and she wasn't breathing. A few minutes later she was fine. I thought she may have gone to long without oxygen, she may have had brain damage. We had no money to manage that. So I told the nurse to take her to an adoption agency."

"The nurse kept her."

"Well I didn't know that." he answered.

"How could you lie to me? Why would you want to hide that from me? You should have told me!"

"I know."

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god. This is the reason we're not together anymore. This is why you didn't want to have anymore children with me. That's why we became so distant.You hid it from me and you were afraid that I'd find out because you knew I would explode on your ass."

"Yeah, your right." he paused for a second. "I want you to have everything, Dana. I wanted us to have a perfect life. I figure that we'd forget about her. And raise one child and eventually have a second one. I want you to be happy and careless."

"Well, thank you. I can't be anymore happy than I am at this second." she replied sarcastically. He put his hand on her shoulder to try to show affection. She pulled away and wiped a sing tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't touch me. Just leave. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you."

"How did you find out?" he asked as he put the glass down.

"She died. The nurse that took her died and in her will she asked that she be returned to her rightful mother, which apparently was me."

"What about her?" he asked

"What about her?" Dana repeated

"Is she... does she have special needs?"

"No, not that I know of. She's fine... she's perfect."

"If only, right?" he asked in a regretful look on his face.

"If only what?"

"If only things worked out the way I wanted them to. If only we were still that amazing couple with the two perfect child and the mansion... with the expensive cars."

"It could have been, if you didn't lie to me. If you didn't give away our daughter without telling me. It could have been..." she answered

Meanwhile: At Lu and Jonas's house. Jonas had made her dinner and was waiting for her to come to the table. She sat down and they begun talking.

"I have the funniest story to tell you."

"Go ahead." he answered

"Nick and Dana had twins. Nick gave one of them away and never told Dana about it. Tonight the woman who was taking care of their kid died and the kids was brought to the RWHC to be returned to her."

"You think that's funny?"

"I think it's hilarious. She had no idea that she had a second child. You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless."

"What about the kid?"

"The kid was a little emotional but she'll be fine. I wonder what Dana's gonna do to him."

"What can she possibly do? They're already separated, she already has both the kids and the house. She can just file for divorce and make the whole legal."

"I doubt she'd do that, although it would be interesting."

The next day: Lu and Nick were on a break together on the roof, having coffee.

"I wish I could have been there to hear that conversation last night." Lu laughed

"It wasn't as amusing as you would expect. She cried for like a second, yelling was minimal."

"Still. It must have been interesting. Did you talk to the kid? She was really the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"I didn't talk to her. But I did see her for like 2 seconds."

"Why would you even lie to your wife about something like that."

"If Jonas did something like that I would hang him." she answered. At that second Dana opened the door and saw them sitting there with coffee.

"Can I talk to you, Nick." her voice was weak and unstable. Lu left. She slowly walked closer to him until was was standing right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

To Be Continued...

Need Two reviews before I go on.

There is one, maybe two chapters left.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't answer him. She just stood there and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Dana, what's going on? What happen?"

"Jessica needs us."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, Nick she's being held hostage in the ER. One of your patients, drug addict or something. He.. He.. He's got a gun to her head."

"Are you serious?"

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like this?!" she yelled.

"Okay, calm down." he walked down the stair with her. Then they both ran toward the ER.

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed in the there right now." a security guard said

"We're her parents." Nick explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he opened the door and they both walked in. "Be careful." the door closed.

There was a crowd of people sitting on the floor, all patients had been evacuated. The gunman was sitting at the nurse's station and didn't even notice them come in.

"Can you keep him busy? I'm gonna get a tranquilizer."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Take your shirt off." he suggested

"Why would I do that?"

"Jesus Christ, Dana." he pulled her into the medicine room and they carefully shut the door. The room was small and cramped. "Give me one of those needles behind you."

"How are u gonna do this?"

"You have to get his attention, do anything. Meanwhile I'll inject him."

"I think he would notice a needle going through his flesh."

"Not if you keep him busy. Now go." he opened the door and pushed her out. She walked toward the gunman.

"It's you." they both said at once. It was the same man who tried to rape her the night she went in labor.

"Mommy." Jessica gasped, the gunman (Rick) tightened the his grip of her.

"Please, let her go." she begged.

"Why, what's it to ya?"

"She's my daughter and she doesn't deserve this. If your goal here is to hurt someone we can work it out. Let her go, take me and do whatever the hell you wanna do. I don't care, just let her go."

"If I let her go and take you she wont have a mother anymore."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Please let her go." she looked into his eyes, he let Jessica go. She ran over to Dana who bent down and hugged her. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked, Jessica nodded.

"I'm scared, Mommy."

"Run, sweetie. Run to the RWHC and stay there. Okay?" she asked, Jess nodded. "I love you." she added as Jess ran toward the exit.

"You're turn." Rick said with a smile. "Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

"I'd prefer if we didn't." Dana answered.

"Well, too bad. You don't have a say in the matter." he answered and pushed her down to the floor. He sat on top of her pelvis, his weight was crushing her body. Like it wasn't enough that he was sitting on her, he was pushing down on her shoulders. She groaned in pain. He kissed her. She turned her head away.

"I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" he asked sarcastically. She saw Nick standing behind him.

"_Let him kiss you."_ he lipped with hand gestures so she can understand. She turned her head back and he planted a on her. Nick stuck the needle in his arm, he bit Dana's lip. She screamed, he got off of her and saw Nick who kicked him in the groin. The medicine kicked in and he couldn't move anymore. He bent down to help her up. "You okay, baby?"

She looked up and him and shook her. "I'm in so much pain."

"Can you get up?" he asked holding out his hand to help her up. He held her hands and helped her up.

"My back hurts."she leaned against him. "Nick he's reaching for his gun." she held on to a desk. Nick punched him and grabbed the gun off the floor.

"Ey, you by the door, call the guard he's right outside." he said. Literally 5 seconds later the guard came in and cuffed the guy. When it was all over Nick turned back to Dana. "You okay, honey?"

"I can't walk, I feel like I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"You want me to carry you to your office."

"Yeah, Nick. How would it look if a man was to carry his wife from one end of the building to the other during work."

"Well if the wife was hurt I think that's very nice of him. Come on, you wanna sit there? Who cares what people think, Dana? You're in pain."

"Fine, just be careful cause my back really hurts and if you hurt your back the kids are gonna have a set of handicap parents."

"I'm not gonna hurt my back. How much can u possibly weigh? I've carried my sister, okay. You're seen my sister, Frankie. She's HUGE. Just relax." he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked through the halls and pressed the elevator button.

"You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Dana, I've eaten sandwiches that weighed more than you." he stepped into the elevator. Dr. Robert Jackson was the only one on it.

"What the hell are you two doing again?" he snapped. "Dr. Biancavilla, put her down." he stated firmly.

"I can't walk." Dana answered

"Why not?"

"She hurt her back, she was attacked by an armed rapist in the ER."

"Why would you joke about something like that. Dr. Biancavilla?"

"I'm not joking. As security. And she really hurt herself. It's hard for a man to watch the woman he loves in pain and stand by and do nothing."

"I'm aware of that. As you might recall my wife has MS."

"So get off my back because as you can I'm carrying enough right now." he replied symbolically. A few seconds later the doors opened. Nick walked out of the elevator and into the RWHC.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lu asked

"Can you open the door to her office, please?" he asked. Lu pushed it open and let them in. He put her on the couch.

"What happen, Dana? Are you okay? Jessica told me about the guy in the ER."

"I asked him to let Jessica go and take me. And he did. He pushed me onto the ground and I hurt my back and I feel like I can't walk. The pain is so strong that I actually feel paralyzed. It hurts worse than birth."

"Maybe we should get some X-rays. You may have broken a rib." Lu suggested.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Well your next patient canceled and I'm on my break. I'll take Jessica out to get something to eat and let you relax."

"Thanks, Lu." both Nick and Dana said as she walked out.

"Thank you Nick."

"Anytime."

"I didn't know you still felt that way."

"What way?"

"You told Robert that you love me and that it hurt you to see me in pain."

"Well yeah. Of course that's how I feel. You're my wife, and I love you."

"So why are we living in two separate places miles from one another."

"Because you don't feel the same way about me..."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, when you said and I quote 'This marriage was the worst mistake I've ever made. I want you out of my house and out of my life.' Don't you recall saying that?"

"Honestly, I don't. I have made a lot of mistakes but marrying you wasn't one of them. It was the most amazing day of my life. And no matter what I'll always love you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one. I was so fucking depressed before we met. Once we started dating I was sooo happy. You were everything to me. When I was with you I felt like nothing else mattered. These past few years changed that but today it changed back. I wasn't afraid today, Nick. I trusted you, I knew you'd come and do something. And while I was in your arms that feeling was back. I felt like nothing else mattered. I felt safe and love and happy. I haven't felt that in a long time." she tried to lift herself to kiss him. "I can't move, come here."

He leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Dana." he whispered into her ear as he was kissing her neck. She and ruffled his hair.

"I love you, too."

To Be Continued...

Please Review. Need reviews before I post up the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later:

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. Nick and Dana were in bed... doing stuff (wink wink).

He was holding her in his arms. Their bodies were so close that a single sheet of paper wouldn't fit. Their lips intertwined in a passionate kiss. She moaned and begun kissing his neck.

"Mommy.." they heard a voice through the dark. They were both startled.

"Get off, Nick."

"I'm trying, it's stuck."

"How the fuck could it be stuck?"

"Hold on, 1- 2- thr..." he counted, the second he said three she shrieked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Nick. I screamed I remembered that I left a dollar bill in the pocket of my pants." she answered sarcastically. She turned over to turn on the light. Alexa was standing right next to her. "Oh my, god" she thought and looked at Nick.

"How long have you been there, Lex?" Nick asked

"A couple minutes. What were you doing?" she asked. They both looked at one another.

"Well um... Mommy's hair got stuck in her ear ring and I was trying to help her take it out." he answered

"But she's not wearing ear rings."

"I just said we took them off, Alexa." Nick answered impatiently.

"It's 4 in the morning, what are you doing up?" Dana asked

"Jessica is crying and I can't sleep."

"Why is she crying?" Nick asked

"Why does it matter, Nick? She's crying. Go over there and comfort her."

"Why me? You're her mother, you go."

"You're her father."

"You can't prove that at this very second. Let's face facts they look more like you than they do me."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, I just don't want to get out of bed. Will you please go? I promise I'll get it the next time."

"Fine." she sat up with the sheets wrapped around her body. "Go back to your room, Lex. I'll check on her in a minute."

"When you get back we'll pick up where we left off."

"Nick, we've been at like for like an hour. I'm tired." she said as she walked into the walk-in closet and put on an oversized t-shirt.

"If we don't finish when you get back than we have to go to work late and finish in the morning."

"Fine." she smiled and walked out of her own bedroom and into her daughter's dark room. She didn't see or hear anyone crying, in fact there was no one in the room. She saw the bathroom light on and put her hand on the door knob. "Jess? You okay, sweetie?" she asked as she tried to open the door. The door was locked and there was no response. She went back to her bedroom and got the key from the night stand on Nick's side. She went back and unlocked the door. Her hand was on the knob for several seconds before she turned it open. Finally she twisted the knob and pushed the door.

"Oh, my god." she ran in. "Nick!" she scream. He came running in his boxers.

"Oh, my god." he repeated her words the second he saw his wife kneeling on the floor next to the body of his lifeless daughter. "What happened?" he asked. She couldn't answer him, she was kneeling on the floor crying. He held his hand out to her. "Get up, Dana." he took her hand and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"She cut her wrist, Nick. She killed herself."

"She's 8 years old, Dana. I don't think she knew what she was doing. Let go called 911."

"I can't believe this." she pulled out of the embrace and sat down on Jessica's bed. She could still see inside the bedroom. She could see her daughter's body lying in pool of blood, even though Nick was standing in front of the bathroom door trying to block the view. Alexa ran into the room toward Nick. She screamed at the sight and turned around to run toward her mother. She jumped on to Dana's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother.

"What did she do?" Alexa asked

"She.. She cut her wrists, Lex."

"Is she gonna be okay?" she looked into her mother's crying eyes. Dana's didn't answer. She repeated the question but this time she looked at Nick.

"No, Alexa, she's not gonna be okay. She's dead." he answered, closing the bathroom door.

The End.  
Please Review.

It's not the most happy ending but not every story has a happy ending.


End file.
